Bloodlust: The 61st Annual Hunger Games
by the consulting marauder
Summary: "Every year, the Hunger Games provide both a reminder of our country's tragic past as well as an excellent source of entertainment. But there are those of us that live for the Games, the ones that constantly lust for blood. That's why we are here, isn't it? To quench that thirst. And that's exactly what I intend to do. Panem's blood lust will be quenched."


_A/N: Hello, all! Welcome to my SYOT! If your here looking for a well-written SYOT, then you've come to the right place (hopefully). If you like this short introductory chapter, please submit a tribute! _

_**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, I would have a life size model of Hogwarts in my backyard. Unfortunately, I don't even have a treehouse.**_

**President Snow's Mansion**

**7:31 a****.m., November 6****th**

Bellona took a deep breaths to steady herself as her heels clicked against the polished wood floor. This wasn't her first time in the mansion, but it certainly felt like it with Peacekeepers scrutinizing her at every corner. Bellona paused as she reached the President's office door. She could hardly believe this was happening. It had been her dream ever since she was a little girl, and now it was finally coming true. A genuine smile grew on her face, and the door creaked open.

The first thing that Bellona's brain registered was light. She instinctively brought her hand up to shield her face, and lowered it again after a few moments. The entire opposite wall was made of glass, looking out into the President's private rose garden. Sunlight streamed through, illuminating the rest of the room, which was wide and open. The room's focus was obviously the large desk in the center, at which sat Panem's brilliant leader, Coriolanus Snow. Snow looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled without emotion.

"Bellona Preston."

"Sir." Bellona bowed slightly, heart pounding furiously. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Hopefully people will one day say the same about you." Snow replied, giving her a once-over. "I hold my Head Gamemakers to very high standards. I hope someone has informed you of that."

"Yes, of course." Bellona nodded nervously. "I intend to be the best Head Gamemaker you've ever employed."

"High expectations. I like that." Snow said, just a bit of emotion finally beginning to spread across his face. "So, tell me about this arena idea of yours."

"Certainly, sir."

**The Gamemaker Center**

**9:47 p.m., May 17****th**

After months of planning, preparation, and definitely stress mixed in with the excitement, it was finally here. Tomorrow was Reaping day, and everything was perfect. A wicked grin stretched over Bellona's face as she thought of the 24 children that would soon die for her entertainment. She felt an all too familiar thirst for blood rising deep within her. It had taken several years and extraordinary determination, but it had all paid off in the end.

"Gamemaker Preston? " came a tentative voice from the doorway to her private office.

Bellona turned from her screen, where she had been reviewing muttation designs. "Ah yes, Priscella. I'll be right there."

The new Gamemaker nodded and descended the steps into the main control room. Bellona stood up, smoothed her white dress, and breathed in. There really was no need to be anxious; she had made it this far, after all. She exited the room to stand on the balcony overlooking the control center, smiling softly to herself. One by one, the Gamemakers noticed her presence and ceased their work, looking up expectantly. Bellona knew exactly how to start her traditional pre-Reaping speech. Gazing at the faces of her co-workers and friends, she spoke carefully.

"Every year, the Hunger Games provide both a reminder of our country's tragic past as well as an excellent source of entertainment and District-Capitol unity. But there are those of us that live for the Games, the ones that constantly lust for blood." Bellona felt her trademark wicked grin appearing on her face. "That's why we are here, isn't it? To quench that thirst. And that's exactly what I intend to do here. Panem's blood lust _will _be quenched." 

_A/N: Most of the chapters won't be this short, I promise. Well, how did you like the writing style? What's your initial impression of Bellona? Are you going to submit a tribute? Any feedback is welcome!_

**Tribute Submission Form:**

**THE BASICS**

**-Name:**

**-Gender:**

**-District (1 to 2 choices):**

**-Age:**

**A CLOSER LOOK**

**-Personal/Family History:**

**-Personality (try to be as detailed as possible):**

**-Appearance (try to be as detailed as possible):**

**-Family (and the relationships they have):**

**-Friends (and the relationships they have):**

**-Morals and Beliefs (view on Games etc.):**

**THE GAMES**

**-Reaped or Volunteered:**

**-Reaping Reaction/Reason Behind Volunteering:**

**-Reaping Outfit:**

**-Chariot Outfit Idea:**

**-Interview Outfit:**

**-Interview Angle:**

**-Training Score Range (low, medium, or high):**

**-Likeliness To Ally (1 is least likely, 5 is very likely):**

**-Weapon of Choice:**

**-Strengths (2 to 4):**

**-Weaknesses (2 to 4)**

**-Mental Strength/Stability (1-5):**

**-Toward or Away the Cornucopia:**

**-Token(?):**

**-Anything else I should know:**

_Well that's that! There's a list of available spots on my profile. The next chapter will be posted when I have all of my tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor!_


End file.
